Queen Bea and Baldwin the Super Fish/Credits
Credits Snake tells Mouse she loves school dances, with the music and dresses. Snake then asks Mouse to dance with her. Mouse tells Snake dancing is for spiders. Snake still pleads to dance, but Mouse doesn't. But Snake then grabs Mouse and starts dancing with her. Mouse tells Snake to stop, but Snake still dances and smears Mouse in the glass, along with Mouse saying "This is why I don't go to school dances!" Opening Credits for "Queen Bea" * Kyle Massey as Milo * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi * Derek Evanick as Student Council * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Noah Z. Jones as Bea's Dad * Edie McClurg as Bea's Mom * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea Story by * Tim McKeon Written and Storyboard by * Derek Evanick Directed by * C. H. Greenblatt Opening Credits for "Baldwin the Super Fish" * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Noah Z. Jones as Shark & Man * Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Tara Strong as Mrs. Shark Story by * Tim McKeon Written and Storyboard by * Carl Faruolo Directed by * William Reiss End Credits Executive Producer & Supervising Director * Maxwell Atoms Co-Executive Producer * Noah Z. Jones Story Editor * Tim McKeon Line Producer * Louis J. Cuck Developed for Television by * Alex Hirsch * William Reiss Art Director * Noah Z. Jones Production Designer * Lynne Naylor Location Designers * Sean Jimenez * Larry Murphy Character Designers * Serapio Calm * Martin Hsu Prop Designers * Holly Almaguer * Tara Nicole Whitaker Color Stylist * Cynthia McIntosh Background Painters * Jason Boesch * Alexander Duckworth * Sy Thomas * Philip Vose Character cleanup * Frank Homiski Continuity Coordinator * Robin Police Creative Consultant * Alex Hirsch Technical director * Darren Clark Storyboard revisionists * Neil Graf * Blake Lemons * Scott O'Brien Retake Director * Mr. Warburton Additional voices * Vanessa Marshall: Mouse * Kari Wahlgren: Snake Dialogue Director * Kris Zimmerman Salter Music by * Andy Sturmer Main Title Theme - Ring the Bell * Written by and Produced by Jeremy Fisher Animation Production by * Mercury Filmworks Film editor * Illya Owens Animatic editors * Illya Owens Assistant film editor * Carmen Woods Digital Coordinator * Karen Wong Post Production Supervisor * Mark Bollinger Post Production Coordinator * Jasmine Bocz Dialogue Engineer * David Guerro Re-recording Mixers * Melissa Ellis * Fil Brown Dialogue Editor * Robbi Smith Digital Audio Transfer: * Rob Pratt Sound Designers: * Jesse Arruda * Glenn Oyabe On-line Editor: * Keith Cook Foley Artist: * John Lampinen Foley Mixer: * Roy Braverman Production Supervisor * Carla Arcuri Production Associate * Ryan Burkhard Production Secretary * Linda J. Delizza Production Coordinator * Pietro "Pappy" Piumetti Script Coordinators * Leona Beckert * Dawn Connors Production Control * Anna Boyadjian Category:Credits